familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mound City, Missouri
|accessdate=2013-01-04}} |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1159 |population_density_km2 = 346.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 898.4 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 271 |elevation_ft = 889 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 8 |lats = 5 |latNS = N |longd = 95 |longm = 13 |longs = 51 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 64470 |area_code = 660 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-50312 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0730155 |website = |footnotes = }} Mound City is a city in Holt County, Missouri, United States. The population was 1,159 at the 2010 census. Geography Mound City is located at (40.134594, -95.230778) , at the southern end of the Loess Hills. It is named for the hills in the area. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. |accessdate=2012-07-08}} Demographics 2010 census As of the census |accessdate=2012-07-08}} of 2010, there were 1,159 people, 514 households, and 317 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 598 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 96.1% White, 0.2% African American, 2.4% Native American, 0.7% Asian, and 0.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.1% of the population. There were 514 households out of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.3% were non-families. 34.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.16 and the average family size was 2.76. The median age in the city was 46.3 years. 20% of residents were under the age of 18; 6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.6% were from 25 to 44; 26% were from 45 to 64; and 25.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.3% male and 53.7% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,193 people, 547 households, and 321 families residing in the city. The population density was 921.4 people per square mile (357.1/km²). There were 627 housing units at an average density of 484.2 per square mile (187.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.91% White, 0.08% African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.08% Asian, and 0.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.50% of the population. There were 547 households out of which 23.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.5% were married couples living together, 8.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.3% were non-families. 38.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 23.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.10 and the average family size was 2.80. In the city the population was spread out with 20.7% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 23.0% from 25 to 44, 21.5% from 45 to 64, and 29.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 46 years. For every 100 females there were 82.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 76.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $24,219, and the median income for a family was $33,472. Males had a median income of $25,446 versus $20,667 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,985. About 10.1% of families and 12.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.3% of those under age 18 and 12.0% of those age 65 or over. Media The Mound City News is a local weekly newspaper published in the city. Notable people *Frank McGrath, actor References External links * Historic maps of Mound City in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri Category:Cities in Holt County, Missouri